godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (1998 film album)
The Godzilla'' film album''' was released in 1998 under the title '''''Godzilla: The Album. Only two tracks are taken from David Arnold's score from the movie. The other 13 are various songs by alternative rock and hip hop artists. David Arnold's film score got an official soundtrack release much later in the year 2007.(2007). GODZILLA: LIMITED EDITION (2 CD-SET) La-La Land Records. Retrieved june 22, 2017 Tracks #Heroes (The Wallflowers) #Come With Me (Puff Daddy featuring Jimmy Page) #Deeper Underground (Jamiroquai) #No Shelter (Rage Against the Machine) #Air (Ben Folds Five) #Running Knees (Days of the New) #Macy Day Parade (Michael Penn) #Walk the Sky (Fuel) #A320 (Foo Fighters) #Brain Stew (Green Day) #Untitled (Silverchair) #Out There (Fuzzbubble) #Undercover (Joey Deluxe) #Opening Titles (David Arnold) #Looking for Clues (David Arnold) Trivia *The soundtrack mainly consisted of alternative rock songs, making it very different from the rest of the franchise. Only the last two tracks are taken from the film's musical score. *Two of the songs have samples of Godzilla's roar, "Come with Me" and "Brain Stew" - the latter even has "(Godzilla Mix)" on the title to showcase this (the original version on the Green Day album Insomniac does not feature the roar). *"No Shelter" includes a scathing reference to the movie in RATM's trademark anti-imperialism stance ("Coca-Cola is back in the veins of Saigon\And Rambo too, he got a dope pair of Nikes on\''And Godzilla, pure *** FILLER\To keep ya eyes off the real killer...). *Foo Fighters frontman Dave Grohl was excited at the prospect of contributing to a ''Godzilla movie and grouped with the band to record brand new song "A320" (composed, adequately, in Japan). Once Grohl saw the movie, he was disappointed at the film quality, while adding that given "A320" is possibly his favorite composition ever, its absence was helpful: "We went to that Godzilla movie when we were on tour. We found a theatre and went to see it and it was the worst movie we'd ever seen in our lives. And they played our song at the tail end of the end credits. That's my favourite placement for a Foo Fighters song ever!".(March 25, 2006). Flying High Foo Archive. Retrieved June 22, 2017Gardner, Andy (December 26, 2010). Grohl crushed by Godzilla mistake Express. Retrieved June 22, 2017 *Three music videos were made for the opening tracks of the album, all of whom feature Godzilla: **"Come with Me" (Puff Daddy feat. Jimmy Page): The video starts with Godzilla been sighted outside Puffy's building, which is then destroyed by an incoming bus (presumably kicked by Godzilla). After many clips from Godzilla, the only new footage with Godzilla is in the final scene, as Puff Daddy performs on Times Square and the monster stares at the rapper (like he did with Nick Tatopolous during the movie), and roars once Puffy turns his back at him. **"Deeper Underground" (Jamiroquai): At a screening of Godzilla, Godzilla charges at the screen and breaks the fourth wall, making the water from the opening scene with the Japanese fishing vessel to flood the theater. **"Heroes" (The Wallflowers): The Wallflowers perform in a New York apartment during Godzilla's attack. At one point, Godzilla passes through the street, and his tail destroys the windows. In the final scene, his roar can be heard. References Category:Godzilla film series: TriStar Pictures soundtracks